


Wrap Me Round

by perlaret



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaret/pseuds/perlaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eliza has an idea, she’s not going to wait to put it into motion. Post episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Me Round

**Author's Note:**

> This was written immediately after episode 9, before episode 10 aired. It still kinda works, in a handwavey kinda way? Enjoy!

Eliza waits an hour and a half. That seems like a reasonable amount of time to allow Henry to work through whatever kind of existential crisis he needed to work through before setting Back Up Plan: Stage 2 into action.

The first step is turning her phone back on.

Actually, okay, that’s step two. Opening a bottle of wine definitely came first. But the phone is kinda necessary for the whole deal, so it’s technical step one.

 **11:21PM**  
BTW? You forgot your coat.

She isn’t exactly expecting him to respond. It was more a move designed for pure psychological warfare… and to keep herself and her rockin’ hot bod at the forefront of his mind. So sure, she’s actually a little surprised to get a reply. But sooo not in a bad way.

 **11:23PM**  
I hate you.

Eliza grins. He was never going to be able to wear that coat again without thinking of her. Beautiful.

Also, he isn’t avoiding her, at least over text. Def a plus.

 **11:23PM**  
So did you find yourself a cat?

 **11:24PM**  
No.

 **11:24PM**  
The RSPCA is closed at this hour. Apparently.

She rolls her eyes because: what. a loser. He totally checked. Eliza can absolutely believe, without a doubt, that Henry actually looked up the hours of every shelter in the entire Valley to try and find a cat to buy. You know. Just to lend credence to the flimsiest excuse in human history, as if that would make her believe it

(The thought is actually kinda adorable though. #INTOIT)

 **11:25PM**  
I know some alternatives if you need some meow to mix up your night… ;)

There’s a delay this time. It’s a very conspicuous delay. She’s delighted at the prospect he might actually be considering taking her up on her offer. For the  _second_ time that evening.

 **11:27PM**  
Oh my god, that’s awful.

 **11:27PM**  
Don’t go there, Eliza. I beg of you.

It’s like he doesn’t even realize how easy he was making it. Three possible innuendos pop into her brain in reply to that particular set-up before her fingers are even on the touchscreen keyboard.

 **11:28PM**  
Please don’t go there either.

…Okay, maybe he realized. But like, it took him a minute, which is precious.

 **11:28PM**  
Don’t strain a muscle there, Henry. You should be good to yourself.

 **11:29PM**  
Is subtlety even a setting on your radar, Eliza?

It’s pretty great, because after went down earlier on the elevator — talk about a billion dollar experience, by the way — Eliza doesn’t even have to work that hard to imagine Henry unravelling. Because of  _her_. She’s already got the brain-footage, and she’s mentally replayed the memory of Henry’s lingering stare and flustered exhale like a dozen times. Or more. Definitely more.

As far as feelings go, this one is pretty gratifying.

 **11:29PM**  
LOL JK.

That one’s just to mess with him. She’s not joking at all. Still, time to wrap this up.

 **11:29PM**  
Anyway, night! Early morning tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late, Henry! ;)

And then she turns her phone back off, because she is Eliza Dooley and, now? She’s got a plan, and it’s one she can’t wait to follow through on.


End file.
